Pointless Repetition
by Hazelnut-Wonder
Summary: In the world of magic, everything always seems to repeat itself. After Grindelwald was defeated, Tom Riddle (AKA: Lord Voldemort) rose to power. Now that he's gone, who's to say that a new Dark Lord won't rise?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Pointless Repitition**

**Genre: -currently- Drama/Adventure**

**Summary: In the world of magic, everything always seems to repeat itself. After Grindelwald was defeated, Tom Riddle (AKA: Lord Voldemort) rose to power. Now that he's gone, who's to say that a new Dark Lord won't rise? "The darkest days are drawing near, the people of magic will live in fear. The two children of light, and two children of dark, shall bear a talent from magic's mark. The four shall rise to end his reign, but each must suffer for the good to gain."**

**Word Count: 2,630**

**Authors Note: If things seem to similar to the book, I'm sorry. This chapter was supposed to be as close as possible to it though. I needed a guide to introduce them. But other then that, the next chapters will be different. Then again, these are different characteas, so it's to be expected. Sorting Hat song belongs to Kathleen Spero. **

* * *

Albus and Rose moved through each compartment, dodging other students. Most of them had already filled all the seats, but seemed willing to allow them to squeeze in. Rose politely declined. At last, toward the back, was a completely empty compartment. As they sat, they could hear the buzz of conversations that were outside.

"I'm so excited! What do you think it will be like? Mum and Dad wouldn't tell me. They said it would be so much more amazing if I didn't know." Rose said, her face alight with a nervous energy. Her curly red hair was half up, the rest falling down her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. James says that the whole castle is huge. He kept warning me that I would get lost," Albus replied, coloring slightly before looking down. Rose huffed.

"Don't you go getting all insecure Albus Potter! You know as well as I that James is just trying to scare you! We'll be perfectly-" she was cut off as the door slid open, revealing none other then Scorpius Malfoy.

"Uh, sorry to bother you but the other compartments were full. I was hoping if I could sit here?" Scorpius asked, leaning against the side slightly looking nervous. There was a beat of silence before Rose nodded, a cautious look to her face. Albus knew that she valued her fathers opinion, so she remembered his warning. Then again, she was her mothers daughter, through and through. So she was more open about people then her father was. Nonetheless, she was wary. Scorpius smiled, then sat next to Albus.

The silence stretched out and was beginning to get uncomfortable, Albus noticed. But he couldn't think of anything to say. Just when he was decided to introduce himself, Scorpius spoke up, "Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, right? It's really nice to meet you. My dad told me about your parents. He said that Harry Potter was one of the greatest men he met. He also told me that he wished he had seen that during their school years. I know that the things my dad did before make you wary of me, but I was hoping we could put that behind us?"

Rose started, looking pleasantly surprised. Albus himself was stunned. Was that really true? Taking in the look on Scorpius's face, he decided that he was telling the truth. Albus grinned before saying "Nice to meet you. My dad mentioned your father a few times." Neither of the boys elaborated on that.

Suddenly the door banged open, revealing a girl with a scowl on her face. "Can I sit here? I wasn't much appreciated in the last compartment. You would mind, would you?" the girl asked. Her face relaxed into a pleasant expression and Albus blinked, caught by surprise from the change that came over her.

"Sure, I guess. There's enough room for one more," Albus said this pleasantly. Secretly, he was hoping she would be the last to ask if they could sit here. The compartment would comfortably seat four, but anymore and it would be too snug. She nodded before taking the empty seat by Rose. "I'm Albus Potter by the way. This is my cousin Rose Weasley. That's Scorpius Malfoy." He said this warily, expecting some sort of awe or disgust, depending on her parents. All she did was raise an eyebrow though, before nodding.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kitanya," they wait for her to continue, but she didn't seem like she would say her last name. None of them pushed it. She then blinked large eyes at them. "So what House are you guys hoping for?"

Rose spoke first. "I don't care. My family wants me in Gryffindor, but I want an honest sorting," Rose said, shrugging. "Personally, I think I'll be put in Ravenclaw,"

"My dad said he would support any House I got. They all have great qualities. But everyone thinks I'll get Slytherin," Scorpius explained, a sheepish look on his face, "Very few Malfoy's haven't."

"I don't want Slytherin," Albus said abruptly. He colored when three pairs of eyes swung to look at him. "Sorry, it sounds rude but my brother keeps taunting me saying that only evil wizards end up there. No offense!" he was getting even more flustered. To change the topic off of him he turned to Kitanya. "What about you?" He asked.

She studied him before an amused smirk spread across her lips. "I personally am aiming for Slytherin," she drawled, watching his face turn even redder. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I wouldn't mind another House though. Ravenclaw would be my next choice."

Before he could apologize -pointedly ignoring Rose and Scorpius's chuckles- a plump, smiling lady popped her head in. "Anything from the trolley dearies?" she asked sweetly. The four of them moved quickly toward the sweets, greedy eyes roaming the top. Soon, they each had a large pile of sweets in their lap. The trolley lady seemed pleased with their amount and walked away happily after taking their money.

"So," Scorpius said, biting in to a Cauldron Cake, "anyone here into Quidditch?" Immediately, their faces brightened. They launched into a conversation on what positions they played.

"Well I've always played seeker," Kitanya said proudly. She did seem the type, being taller then all three of them and was slim with nimble movements. Every move she made emitted the same grace Scorpius had, making Albus believe she was a pureblood.

Scorpius grinned before saying "Well I doubt you're better then me! I've been playing seeker since I was little," Kitanya smirked challengingly, her expression seeming to say 'I sincerely doubt you can beat me'. Rose quickly interrupted before they could start throwing challenges at each other.

"I'm usually a Keeper. Albus plays Chaser," Rose explained. Kitanya suddenly leaned forward, looking interested and asked about being Keeper. The two girls launched into a conversation on the pros and cons of playing a solo position. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other before shrugging.

After a few minutes Scorpius said quickly, "We better get changed. We'll be at Hogwarts soon," the girls nodded before slipping out the door. Scorpius and Albus changed quickly before stepping out and letting Kitanya change, seeing as Rose had already had her robes on. Once she was done, Kitanya opened the door, letting them in. They sat in comfortable silence. After a few minutes a voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." The quartet looked at each other nervously before stepping out with everyone else.

When the train stopped, everyone was pushed onto a tiny platform. "Firs' year over here!" Hagrid called. "Firs' years follow me!" He then stepped off the platform, ushering students after him.

They walked down a narrow winding path. Suddenly it opened up to the edge of a huge lake. Across from it, perched on a high mountain, was a vast castle with many towers. It looked like something out of fairy tales. The group of first years looked in awe of the castle.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called. The four of them each stepped into a boat. "Everyone in? Right then- FORWARD!" He called. The group of boats began to move across the lake. Albus watched the lake bottom slowly become more shallow. After a few minutes, they docked. As soon as everyone was off, Hagrid led them to the side of the castle and walked up the stone passageway. Everyone followed After him. Once they reached the top, they arrived at a set of large, wooden doors. Hagrid knocked thrice and after a moment, the doors swung open. Inside was a man in Professor robes that Albus knew very well.

"Firs' years, this is Professor Longbottom" Hagrid announced. Neville nodded before telling him that he would take over now. Hagrid quickly went inside. Neville opened the doors wider before ushering everyone in. The quartet shared looks of equal excitement and nervousness before stepping in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin soon, but first you must be sorted. There are four Houses: Gryffindor the brave, Hufflepuff the kind, Ravenclaw the clever and Slytherin the sly. The sorting is very important because your House will be like family to you while you're here. Each House has a dormitory for different years. Good behavior will get you House Points, bad behavior will cause points to be taken away. At the end of the year, house house with the most points will win the House Cup, A great honor. Let's hope you earn more points then lose. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes," with that, Neville left the chamber.

There was silence, then suddenly the students began to chatter. Snippets of the conversations were mostly about what House they would end up in. Albus turned to his friends. "I think I might puke," he said, a sick expression rising to his face.

Kitanya laughed. "Relax Potter, you don't strike me as a Snake," she said, a smirk curling her lips. "You scream Puff power." Albus decided to do the mature thing: he stuck his toung out and blew a raspberry at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Potter the Puff. I can see that! Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Scorpius teased. He seemed a bit nervous as well, but had a large smile on his face. Albus was about to retort when Neville cut in.

"Students, please form a line and follow me. The Sorting is about to begin," Neville said as soon as he entered again. Albus got behind a bulky blonde boy. Rose removed right behind him. They filed down the corridor and into the Great Hall. Gasps of amazement left everyone's moth as they took in the floating vandals and glittering tables. The roof of the room caught his eye. Or rather, the lack of one. The sky was dark and the Starr's winked at him from above. On closer inspection though, he discovered that there _was_ a roof. It seemed to be enchanted to look like the sky.

A Professor placed a stool at the middle of the room. Neville then placed the Sorting Hat upon it. The Hall was silent at first, then suddenly the hat ripped open and began to sing.

_At Hogwarts I was crafted  
Many years ago  
And through the ages I have seen  
Great wizards come and go_

_Whether gifted with a clever mind  
Courage, wit, or virtues  
You must stay wary of your talents  
And with which purpose they are used_

_While we glory in these days of peace  
We all still must remember  
The sacrifices that were made  
For our world to continue to prosper_

_History can repeat itself  
Without continued examination  
So while you're learning to use magic  
Keep justice as your foundation_

_The pointless deaths of war will haunt  
This hat for all existence  
For I have seen too many lives  
Be paid because of intolerance_

_Witch or wizard, muggle or squib  
House-elf or centaur  
The responsibility lies in all of us  
To treat the lot as brother_

_And as I have said many times  
And will say again  
I sometimes do regret sorting  
Separating those that might have been friends_

_Whether Gryffindor or Ravenclaw  
Slytherin or Hufflepuff  
You must stay united for what is right  
This I cannot stress enough_

_And though I'm just a sorting hat  
I have knowledge deep within  
But you've all listened enough tonight  
Let the sorting now begin!_

The Hall broke out in applause. The stunned first years quickly followed. The hat bowed before becoming immobile again. "When I call your name you sit on the stool and put on the Hat. Then just wait to be sorted."Azana, Renee!" Neville said. A tiny mouse of a girl walked up nervously before sitting on the stool and placing the Hat on her head. After a short while, the Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

As Neville went down the list, calling out "Honor, Jason!" who was put in Gryffindor and "Kade, Armondo!" who was placed in Slytherin, he said "Lestrange, Kitanya!"

The Hall went silent and Albus (along with Rose and Scorpius) turned to look at Kitanya in shock. She ignored everyone and walked up gracefully before sitting down and placing thee Hat on her head. Everyone began to whisper and Albus heard some of their comments. "Why is a _Lestrange _here?" "She thinks she can show up after what her father did?" "She must have some guts coming here." "I didn't even know Rodolphus had a daughter!" Albus himself, was in shock. Lestrange? Bellatrix was dead, so Rodolphus must have been her father. He must have been 43 when she was born then. But he was in Azkaban! Had Kitanya been born there? He shuddered at the thought.

Kitanya had been sitting quite still. Then, suddenly, her body gave a jerk. Her mouth parted in surprise. Half her face was covered, so he couldn't see her full expression. Seconds later the Hat screeched "SLYTHERIN!" She immediately ripped the hat off, her face horrified. She stumbled to the Slytherin table, immediately seeming less graceful then normal. They didn't seem to mind that she was a Lestrange and instead rushed to her, asking what was wrong. No one applauded.

Neville paused, watching Kitanya worriedly. Then he sighed before saying "Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius went up, glancing at Kitanya who seemed to have calmed herself. Only her grim face showing her earlier distress. Then he glanced at Albus and Rose, the latter giving him a small smile. He walked to the stool and placed the Hat on his head. It only barely brushed his head before the Hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" More shocked silence. A _Malfoy _in_ Gryffindor? _Not to mention he barely had the Hat on his head! Things were getting stranger by the minute.

Scorpius walked toward the Gryffindor table, who regarded him warily, but welcomed him nonetheless. Neville proceeded to call a few more names before he called out "Potter, Albus!" Rose squeezed his hand before dropping it, giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back, but it was immediately wiped off as he walked nervously to the stool. He placed the Hat on his head and waited.

_Oh? A Potter... an interesting one at that. You seem to have a lot on your mind all of a sudden. _

Albus started. He knew the Hat could talk, but it surprised him to hear it anyways. Albus wondered if it was true that the Hat could see everything in your mind.

_Of course it's true. How else would I be able to correctly sort you? Now let's see here...you're certainly brave, that's for sure. And quite ambitious as well. But you lack the rashness of a Gryffindor and the cunning of a Slytherin. _

Here Albus breathed a sigh of relief. He was fine with not being in Gryffindor. But he did _not_ want to be a Slytherin. Even though Kitanya ended up there, he felt he wouldn't fair as well as her.

_True, true. You would not be suited for Slytherin. Your most admirable qualities are your loyalty, sense of compassion and ability to see good in everyone. I think the choice is quite obvious. I'm going to have to say "_HUFFLEPUFF!" Here, the Hat spoke aloud. The Hufflepuffs burst into applause as the Gryffindors looked dismayed. As Albus walked to his House, he caught Scorpius's eye. They grinned at each other, the irony of the situation becoming especially funny. His eyes slid over to the Slytherin table. Kitanya seemed back to normal. She even made a big show of winking and putting both hands in a 'thumbs-up'. She mouthed "told you so!" He grinned at her.

After that he hardly paid attention. "Sibian, Andrea" Was placed in Hufflepuff, which she immediately sat next to Albus, a smile on her face. She batted her eyelashes at him for a while, before noticing that he was getting uncomfortable. She sighed, then started a conversation with Tina Gottin, an early sorted student. Albus watched "Ulta, Blake" go to Gryffindor and "Vin, Alex" go to Slytherin. Finally "Weasley, Rose" was called. She quickly walked up and placed the Hat on her head. It only took fifteen seconds before the Hat called outed out "RAVENCLAW!" The House burst in delighted applause.

As more names were called up, Albus couldn't help but think that it would be a bit challenging to stay together. He and his three friends were all separated. They wouldn't be in a lot of classes together. But as he saw Kitanya and Rose making faces at each other across the Hall, he decided that they would be just fine.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this would have been better suited in the authors note above, but I'm going to explain why I put each of them in that specific House.**

**Albus Potter: I think that Albus here takes after his father more. So why isn't he in Gryffindor? Well, mainly because I feel that Al thinks things through. He's also very humble. He doesn't have the rashness or the prideful manor of a Gryffindor. In this story, Al is a big ol' sweetie. Though he did inherit his parents epic sense of humor.**

**Rose Weasley: I've always thought that she would have her mothers brains. And spending time with all her aunts and uncles made her incredibly witty. She does have the pride of a Gryffindor, but just like Al, she isn't rash. I feel like the both she and Al are the level-headed ones. Plus, Rose does seem very Ravenclaw-ish.**

**Scorpius Malfoy: I feel like Draco changed his ways after the war. But seeing as people would still remember all that he did, he raised his son to be the man he wished he could be. Therefore, Scorp is a brave and noble person. He doesn't have any prejudice against anyone and is kinder then his father was. Still, he was prideful and didn't think things through. I just thought, "hey, Draco raised a Gryffindor!" That would certainly rock their look on him.**

**Kitanya Lestrange: I feel like people will judge me for putting an OC in. Mostly because they almost always end up with Al. Relax, I do not have any romantic intentions for her with him. This plot needed four people, and since Rose, Al, and Scorpius were in different houses, I made her Slytherin like. Yes, I did crunch the numbers. It was entirely possible for Rodolphus to have a daughter go to Hogwarts with them. I put her in as someone who everyone would be wary of, much like the Malfoy's. Except Draco changed, Rodolphus didn't.**

**And that's my reasoning. This was the first chapter. I'm leaving on vacation soon so I'll update in a week. If you actually read this, I already love you. Remember to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Unlike the other Houses, to enter the dorm you must answer a riddle," Melanie Weaver said. She was a fifth year prefect, and had taken the first years to the dorms. After a fantastic feast, everyone was taken to their House. Suddenly, the eagle opened its mouth, a scratchy voice coming out.

"Poor people have it. Rich people need it. If you eat it you die. What is it?" Melanie was about to answer before she paused and looked at them. "Do any of you know it?" She asked. Rose thought for a moment before she said "Nothing. The answer is nothing."

The door swung open and Melanie smiled at Rose. Then she immediately turned and gestured at the stairs. "Upstairs is the girls dormitory, and to the right is the boys. This is the common room," then she yawned. "It's getting late. Everyone should go to their dorms and get some rest." And with that, she left. Rose and five other girls walked up the stairs. At the top, they found six four-poster beds with deep blue curtains and bronze sheets. Rose took the bed closest to the window, Alison Moon across from her. Everyone silently slipped on their pj's before collapsing in the soft beds. Rose immediately closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Rose and Alison walked together to towards the Great Hall, chatting amiably about the classes they would have. It was a Saturday, so they still wouldn't have classes for another day. Alison -Rose found out- was the daughter of Lily Moon, a girl who had been in the same year as her parents. The blonde girl was a dreamy, fey like person. While she didn't believe in Nargals or anything of that sort, she was very much like Luna Lovegood. Rose enjoyed her company and was the only one she would talk to in the dorm. Apparently, Lisa Tram had enjoyed bad mouthing Kitanya for her parentage. Oddly, she steered clear of saying anything about Scorpius. Nonetheless, Rose had been sending dark scowls toward the girl. Renee Azana had been caught in the middle, her bed being between the two girls. Needless to say, it wasn't a good morning for them.

They reached the Great Hall and Rose turned toward Alison. "I'm going to go sit with my cousin. It doesn't really seem like I'm wanted over there right now," Alison nodded and gave her a small smile before floating away. Rose turned and walked toward the Hufflepuff table. Albus saw her coming and waved to her. Some of the other house members looked surprised that she was heading over to their table, but greeted her kindly.

"So Rosie, what's up with you and your house mates?" He asked, curiosity written on his face. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but shouldn't you be sitting with them?" Indeed, they were getting strange looks from everyone. Rose ignored them, choosing to enjoy her waffle because _it was the best waffle she'd ever had._ But Albus was still looking at her in a concerned way.

She chose the easy way out. "We should write back home. They'll be wondering how the sorting went. And I'm sure they're wondering who we made friends with. Suspect my dad will send a Howler," here, she winced. Was it possible to cast Silencio on a Howler? She sure hoped so. "And anyway- Scorpius! Over here!- we have to get it over with."

"Get what over with?" Scorpius inquired. He slid next to Rose, the Hufflepuffs looking even more surprised. Neville was looking at them suspiciously, wondering what they could be doing. Rose sent him a sweet smile.

"Telling our family about our House. And how we're friends with you and Kitanya" "Did someone say my name? I'm flattered." Kitanya smoothly cut in, sitting down next to Scorpius. By now, the Hufflepuffs were looking a bit uncomfortable. Kitanya shot them a charming smile, and they relaxed a bit. She wasn't there to tease them at least.

Rose smiled slightly, amused by their reaction. Then she turned toward Albus again, grimacing. "But we seriously should write to them before James or Fred does. Victoire we can trust. Those, two? Definitely not." She caught Scorpius and Kitanya's questioning faces. "Our cousins. Well, James is Al's brother but still. I swear, they could have been sorted to Slytherin!" Kitanya snorted.

"I've already wrote to my father," Scorpius shrugged. Kitanya nodded in agreement. Well then. She was on her own. With Al of course.

"How do you think they'll take it? I mean, we probably weren't the friends they were thinking of," Al said. He stood up, as did Kitanya and Scorpius. Rose stared, dismayed. She wanted to finish her waffle. She took one more large bite, before standing as well. They were heading to the Owlery, she noticed. Looks like she would have to write that letter.

"My parents are fine with it. Though my dad will find it hard to swallow that I'm friends with you guys." Scorpius grinned. He seemed to think it funny. Which I suppose it was. A Malfoy and Lestrange friends with a Weasley and a Potter? What was this world coming to?

"My parents will be to. The Rosier's-the blood traitors, not the pure blood supremacist-adopted me when I was a baby. They really didn't care what House I was in, so long as I was okay. " Kitanya said. She to smiled fondly, obviously close to them. "Though my brother will probably want to meet you guys."

"You have a brother?" Rose asked in surprise. Then she seemed to remember that this was her adoptive family. "Wait-if you were adopted by the Rosier's, why is your last name Lestrange?"

A strange look passed over her face. "I kept it. I figured that if I did something good with my life, people would finally see that a name doesn't define a person." then she blinked, eyes clearing. "Isn't that your brother in there?"

They had reached the Owlery and Al looked in frowning. Then his eyes widened. "No! James! Don't owl them! You probably made it out to get me in trouble!" "Now why would I do that? I only wrote the truth _Allie_," "My name is _Albus_! Now give me that letter!"

They fell to floor, twisting over one another to reach the letter. This went on for a while before a throat cleared. The two brothers stopped and looked up to see Kitanya raising an eyebrow. Scorpius and Rose we're laughing so hard, they were clutching each other for support. Her cousins looked rather comical, wrestling on the floor of the Owlery. James had been in the process of twisting away, so his body was at an awkward angle as he looked up at Kitanya. "I know this is very import bonding time for you boys, but the owls are getting spooked. And unless you want owl pellets on your clothing, I suggest you stand," she wrinkled her nose then "Okay to late. Al, you have it smeared all over your shirt!" As James laughed, Albus flushed and quickly stood up. He stared at his shirt sadly.

Rose decided to step in as well. "James, you shouldn't be laughing. It's all over the back of your shirt." Scorpius didn't seem to want to stop laughing as both Potter boys tried to magically wash the stains off Making faces all the while. Rose sighed, before flicking her wand. Their shirts were immediately pristine. "Now James, Al and I are perfectly capable of writing our own letters, thank you very much."

James shrugged. "I know, that's why I didn't mention you guys," at her surprised look, he smirked "I just wanted to see how Al would react" Albus scowled, glaring moodily at his brother. Another unladylike snort came from Kitanya. Even Rose grinned a bit. Then he turned toward Scorpius and Kitanya "James, the better looking, funnier, smarter Potter. Nice to meet you," Albus rolls his eyes, muttering under his breath.

"James, don't be so egotistical. Anyway, that," Rose pointed at Scorpius "is Scorpius Malfoy, and that," she pointed to Kitanya "is Kitanya Lestrange." Rose was glad that, like Al and her self, James didn't care much for people's last names. He himself was friends with Alex Yaxley.

James looked confused. "Since when did Rodolphus have a daughter?" He muttered. His brows furrowed. "Isn't he in Azkaban?" Rose wanted to facepalm. 'James _shutupshutupshutup_!' Rose wanted to yell. She wasn't sure how Kitanya acted whether father was brought up. And she didnt want to hit a sore spot.

Turns out she worried for nothing. Kitanya didn't seem to mind. "I was born there. Then I was taken to an orphanage," she shrugged nonchalantly. Then she frowned "How did you know my fathers name? I would've thought your parents referred to him as 'Lestrange',"

This time, it was Al who answered. He looked a bit sheepish. "We'll our parents didn't tell us about the war. James and I looked it up ourselves. Your fathers name was thrown in there a few times. Besides, Rabastan was killed." she nodded, grimacing.

"Well, I'm off! Bye _Allie_, Rosie." He said, mockingly. Then he turned toward Scorpius and Kitanya. "Malfoy, Lestrange. Careful around these two, absolute nightmares!" He grinned.

"So I've learned," Kitanya said dryly. Rose threw her a playful look of annoyance. Al huffed. The two of them began to bicker. "You're the nightmare!" "Your _hair_ is a nightmare!" "Your _face_ is a nightmare!" James looked at the two, shook his head and walked out. Rose walked toward Scorpius, who had been silent most of the time.

They stood in silence for a while, merely enjoying the company. Kitanya was gesturing wildly and Al had his hands over his ears, saying "lalala, I can't hear yoooou!" All in all, it's quite amusing. Scorpius turned to her suddenly. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," she replies automatically. "Any reason for asking?" He shrugs. "What's your favorite color then?"

"Green. Favorite animal?" "Hedgehog," "hedgehog?" "Gotta problem with that?" "No..mines a horse," "Aww does _Scorpie_ wuv his poniesh?" They went on like this for a while. Al and Kitanya have long since stopped, instead choosing to join them. It's funny, even though they were friends, they hardly knew anything about each other. She learns some little things, such as Scorpius' talent for words. He apparently loves poetry. He also had a sibling on the way. He tells them about his Aunt Daphne, who spoiled him rotten with sweets. She learns Kitanya loved the arts, being a fair painter. She also did ballet and took singing lessons when she was younger. She was also a sweet fan, popping actual sugar cubes in her mouth and her weakness for chocolate. She even learns a few things about Al, who tells them about how he and Lily have their own secret codes, to hide things from James. She learns that he also misses his father, because lately, he hardly ever seemed home.

She also learns some darker stuff. Scorpius tells them about how cruel Lucius was towards him before he had died. He tells them of acidic words and hiding in his room. He tells them of the nightmares and bruises. He tells them of yelling, and worrying. And he tells them of the guilt he felt for feeling relief about his grandfathers death. They huddle together closer, to stop tears.

Kitanya tells them of her deceased sister. She tells them of how they had been strolling through Diagon Alley together. Spending time together like normal sisters. She tells them about how they had strayed a _tad too close_ to Knockturn Alley. She breaks when she tells them about how they had gotten stuck in the middle of a fight. And how her sister, Emily, didn't make it back.

She and Albus have no such stories. So they try to understand it all. Kitanya brushes it off, calming herself. Scorpius claims its in the past. Both have shadows in their eye though. To lighten things, she and Al tell them about their family. About every screwup, every memorable event, every action that made them bust up laughing.

It must have been hours, sitting on the floor of the Owlery. They're surprised no one entered. Though maybe they had and just didn't notice. Either way, Rose felt lighter. She felt like everything was falling into place.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face and a peaceful mind.

* * *

**Now that I have this story set, there's going to be a time skip. First year will only be about five chapters. I have it all planned out, and second year is when the beginnings of the plot show up. Still, I wrote first year to establish how they became friends and how they became close. Now maybe three more chapters before I move on to second year. Ciao for now!**


End file.
